Two Old Friends
Plot A figure is walking down the abandon ruins of the destroyed tower. Another figure is there. They greet each other and chat. Figure #2: Six years. We've been disbanded for six years Cyborg. Cyborg: I know. Who knew that your own master's nightmare would've defeated us with a flick of a finger. Robin, it isn't your fault. Batman should've helped. Instead he just made preparations for out funerals. Robin: Don't call me Robin anymore. I am Nightwing. Cyborg: Alright then. But still. After our great defeat I still don't understand why we disbanded. At least what hapend after the arguement that started it off. Man, what hapend to you!? Nightwing: It all started when Logan and Raven had that arguement. Logan turned into a T-Rex and attacked her. Raven had no idea that she was gonna wound him that bad. Starfire blasted them both yelling at them to stop. I, I did nothing but stare at them in shock. My team, my family trying to kill one another. I ended the titans after that. Titan's East and West and all titan's formed into a greater team called Young Justice. For awhile Beastboy and I were in it. But I heard news from Batman. He wanted to train me some more. I said my goodbyes and left. I spent five years training with him. I changed my cover name to Nightwing and I have a pupil of my own. Robin. Tim Drake is his real name. Batman took him under his wing for a while but decided the League needed him to much. I have him with me in the Falcon. Cyborg: Seriously? You named your car the Falcon!? Nightwing: Yep. But Cyborg. Cyborg: Yes? Nightwing: Since we both have our sidekicks I think we should form the new Teen Titans. Cyborg; Hmmm. I don't think that is a good idea. Nightwing slapped him. Cyborg: Nevermind. I have a question. What ever happend to Young Justice? Nightwing: They scattered after a huge invasion led by Starro. Robin came in. Robin: Dick, I heard slapping. Is everything ok? Nightwing: (Sigh). Tim, when we are under cover never speak as me as Dick only Nightwing. That's the reason of having the identity! Robin: Sorry, Nightwing. Cyborg: How about I bring my little dude in. Robin: Sure. Nightwing: I think it's best the new teamates get to know each other. Wondergirl: But- Wonder Woman: No buts! Wondergirl giggled. Wonder Woman: (Sigh) Cassie what am I going to do with you? Her phone rang. Wonder Woman: Hello? Nightwing! How good to here from you. Why yes Cassie would love to. Ok. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. Ok thanks bye! Cassie, guess what? Wondergirl: What? Wonderwoman: You are in the new Teen Titans! Wondergirl: A new one! Sick! Martian Manhunter: My daughter would love that. Manhunter out. Miss Martian: Oh! Tell me tel me tell me tell me! Is it good? What did I do? Am I in trouble? Manhunter: Calm down M'gann or else I'll take you back home to Mars. She stopped talking. Manhunter: Tell no one of your secret. No one can know you are a white martian. You will be in the Teen Titans. You better not mess up this one like you did with Young Justice. Megan: Yes father. Aqualad: Yes my friend. L'gaan would be honored. He is sleeping right now so I cannot grant your wish. Very well. Goodbye. Lagoon Boy: Kaldum! What are you doing up so late? Aqualad: Confirming your spot for the new team of Teen Titans central. When I was a boy I was in Teen Titans East and Cyborg and I took down Brother Blood. Along with Speedy, Bumblebee and Menos e Monos. Lagoon Boy: Cool. The sidekicks were all on a stage with million of viewers. Their teachers were there and a hero was speaking. Captain Marvel. He babbled on about the true meaning of a hero. Captain Marvel: And that is why Robin, Lagoon Boy, Wonderwoman, Miss Martian and Herald have been chosen for the new Teen Titans! The crowd cheered. Suddenly an explosion happend and there was none other then Clayface. Captain Marvel, the Teen Titans and their mentor attacked. Clayface whacked Wonderwomen into Nightwing knocking them both unconscious. He spat goo onto Cyborg causing his circuits to act up. They exploded which sent him into a building. Herald blew his truimphet at the monster and it screamed from the shockwaves. He teleported just in time as Clayface was about to drown him in clay. He teleported on top of him but slipped and got gooed on from Clayface. Wondergirl tackled him but got repeatidly punched in the face. Robin hit him with his staff but it snapped. He threw grenades at him, causing him to explode. He regenerated and threw Robin into the ground. Lagoon Boy became buffer but got knocked into Aqualad and Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian mentally ripped him to shreds then he caught on fire. Nightwing: She has a mind way stronger then any martian I've seen. Manhunter:You've only seen two. Me and M'gann. Nightwing Right The Teen Titans got up and walked over to Nightwing. Robin asked, "When do we get our own tower?" Nightwing sighed, "Soon Tim, soon." Category:Fan-episode